Private Drunkenness
by reaper with no name
Summary: Beast Boy comes home drunk. Raven is there. You do the math. BB/R.


It was a dark and stormy night. Stormy, but not raining. Lightning crackled across the dark thunderclouds, threatening to cut them open and spill a torrent of rain, but somehow it never happened. Almost as if it was waiting for something.

Much like the Teen Titan known as Raven. It wasn't unusual for her to be up at this hour, but it was unusual for her to stay awake when she wanted to go to bed. But she couldn't. Something was bothering her. She felt impatient, as if there was something she needed to be ready for. Not something dangerous, but something. Her questions were answered when the doorbell rang. Which was odd, since all of the Titans were in their rooms (as far as she knew). However, this theory was soon disproven as she opened the door to find Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing out here?"

"Uhhh...I was...Coming home, duh," the changeling swayed a little to each side as he spoke, as if there was something wrong with his balance. "I think..."

"You were out this whole time? Where were you?! And why do you smell like...Like alcohol?! Beast Boy, what has gotten into you?!"

"Nnn...Nothing, Rave. I just went out and had a few drinks, that's all. It was...Fun."

"Fun?! Beast Boy! What if you had made a mistake while flying back here? What if some cowardly villain decided to take advantage of your intoxication? What if you got arrested for public drunkenness?!" She was definitely angry. She made it clear enough so that even a drunken Beast Boy could understand.

"Dude...The cops wouldn't arrest me. I'm, like, a celery. Celeries don't get arrested. Heh. And when they do, they go to rich people jail. That place is way cool. And I'm WAY too smart for dumb ol' bad guys," Beast Boy rolled his eyes as if what he were saying was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, and for your information, I walked back."

"First of all, Beast Boy, it's 'Celebrity'. Second, we're on an island."

"We are?" Beast Boy looked around confused. "Huh. Then how did I get back?" He scratched his head.

"Beast Boy, that's not the point!"

"Hah...Hah. You know, you forgot something," Beast Boy noted, ignoring Raven's statement.

"I-What?" Raven's curiosity temporarily overpowered her fury. But only temporarily.

"Yeah. You forgot to ask...'what if you wake up in bed next to some skank you don't even know?'," Beast Boy had a good laugh at that one.

In her rage, Raven had only two options: kill Beast Boy and annihiliate the corpse, or slam the door in his face. She chose the latter. Of course, she gave in to his pleading to open the door a few seconds later, once it began raining. But she refused to face him as she led him to his room. Part of the reason was to punish him for having the audacity to say such a thing, and part of it was to hide the hurt expression on her face. Part of her couldn't help but feel like the joke had been directed at her. She was many things, but Beast Boy didn't think she was a...Did he?

"Beast Boy...You don't really think that about me, do you?"

"Huh? Think what, Ravey?"

If he wasn't drunk, she would have slapped him for that. But because he was, she decided to let it slide. "Sorry. You don't think that I'm a..."

He watched her expectantly. Well, as expectantly as a guy with half-open eyes can, anyway.

"...Skank?" She finally finished.

Beast Boy's legs wobbled and he put his hand against the wall to steady himself. "Skank? You? Rae, I never said that. I'd never say that about someone as gorgeous as you!"

"Gorgeous?"

"Yeah, dude. You're so...Pretty and...I like your hair and how purple it is. And you have a really cute nose. And your eyes are a really nice color. And you're so kickass and..."

At that moment Beast Boy lost his balance and fell to the floor. Raven immediately knelt down to help him up, not noticing the blush that had enveloped her cheeks. However, Beast Boy did.

"Huh...Rae...You look like a stoplight."

"What?"

"You're all red. Hee hee. Kind of like a boo-boo. Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Then, before she could respond, he did just that, pressing his lips to hers. Normally, she would punch someone (or worse) for even attempting something like this. But nothing about this night was normal. Maybe it was out of shock. Maybe it was because it was Beast Boy that was doing this. Maybe it was because he was drunk and therefore not fully in control of his actions. Maybe it was because it actually felt pretty good. But whatever the reason, Raven didn't resist and even let herself enjoy it for a while. That is, until she noticed something amiss.

Pushing Beast Boy away from her into the nearest wall, a controlled but potent anger grew in her eyes. When she spoke next, her voice was colder than the heart of the Antarctic.

"Beast Boy. Why doesn't your breath smell like alcohol, when your clothes practically stink of it?"

The green trickster's eyes were suddenly wide, darting this way and that, looking for escape. But there was to be no escape. Not from a person who could teleport, walk through walls, and generate force fields. He'd have to go with plan B.

"Um...I took some breath mints? You know, the ones from that commercial: Bentos, the freshfaker!" He struck a pose to accentuate his point.

Raven took a step towards him. Her eyes were the eyes of death itself.

No choice now. He'd have to risk it. Transforming into a pigeon, he flapped like mad in the hopes of escaping his pursuer.

Raven, however, had no immediate intentions of following him. She could kill him at any time. After all, she knew where he lived. So instead, she returned to the main hall and walked out the front door. About twenty feet to the left, on the ground, were several bottles of beer and a puddle. Her suspicions were confirmed. He had doused himself to make it appear that he had been drinking.

"I should've known. He wasn't really slurring his words. And that 'celebrity' thing seems so obvious now..."

It made her angry, to say the least, but at the same time, it was a little touching that he would go to so much trouble just to get a kiss out of her. And it was a good kiss...

As she recalled the event, a smile creeped upon her face. Maybe she could forgive him. It wasn't like she hadn't enjoyed it as well.

"Maybe I'll let him live. Just this once."

As she re-entered the tower, the small green fly that had been watching her buzzed for joy.

* * *

This originally started as a prelude to another story, but apparently, it had other ideas. Its length kept growing and the direction changed course until it became its own story. So, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
